What Kind of Name is Astrid?
by THECURSOR
Summary: The newest in the Sexually Frustrated Olivia series. Astrid should never play with another girl's toys.


What Kind of Name is 'Astrid'?

By THECURSOR

I own nothing.

This is turned into an unofficial series of "Frustrated Olivia" Fics, if you want to read the previous two you can find them on FFN called "Best Cheese Steaks in the World" and "What Not to think When Examining Giant Shrimp"

* * *

_'I was a marine, I can kill you with my bare hands you little witch!'_ Olivia Dunham shook her head to clear her mind. That was uncalled for, Astrid Farnsworth was a capable agent and a good friend.

And now…she was Peter Bishop's girlfriend. Well, girlfriend was too strong a word, they'd gone out twice and were both inclined to do it again. For some reason, Olivia found herself imagining a deeper relationship then they actually had in spite of the fact that Astrid repeatedly stated "It's casual."

"But you're going to see him again?" Olivia was trying very hard not to sound interesed while she took a small nibble on the biscotti before dipping it back into the hot cocoa. It might've been a mistake to invite her chief romantic rival out for coffee when she was still reeling from the news that Peter had found eyes for someone who was...not her.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Astrid said with a laugh as she took a sip of her cappicino, "As long as he doesn't do anymore of those stupid magic tricks."

_'You bitch! Peter's card tricks are amazing!'_ Another small head shake, she had to stop this before she hurt her neck. "I actually like them, did he show you the one where he makes them disappear?"

"I don't remember, I'm just not a fan of magic."

_'That's because you've got the IQ of a retarded squirrel, this is why you stay in the lab with Walter!' _Olivia bit her lip, that was out of bounds. Astrid was a highly qualified field agent who happened to have a nursing degree, she was the only one qualified at the Bureau to take care and protect Walter.

But the little voice in her head, the one that kept fantizing and imaging and pushing, didn't care about any of that. Instead it only saw Astrid as an interloper. Another girl who was playing with Olivia's toys and deserved a smack in the head. Olivia knew that this relationship was a good thing, that it might even give her a chance to purge all these excess emotions for Peter. Now if she could just get past the jealousy phase without murdering some one.

She tried to play the girlfriend card, make it sound like they were closer then they really were."Ooo! I've got an idea!" Even uttering that sentence made her stomach turn. Olivia had never been very good at the whole 'girl talk' thing and this forced friendliness with a slightly more feminine woman only brought back haunting memories of high school, when the popular kids teased her merciliessly: 'Dykey Dunham, can't get a boyfriend to save her life.' They'd whisper.

"Do tell!" Astrid said with a light giggle.

_'Bubble brained idiot!'_ "How about I do a little spying for you the next time I'm on a case? Maybe find out what he likes?" _'Or hopefully dislikes.'_

"Oh I know what he likes." More girlish giggles from Astrid and Olivia had to will her hands not to reach for the nine millimeter. _'Go ahead, venitlate her in the middle of a Starbucks, no jury would convict you!'_ Dunham pushed herself to laugh along with Olivia.

"So I take it you two…"

"Second base, Peter's…"Astrid sighed softly, "…very smooth."

_'On the second date? God what a slut.'_ Pushing through the jealousy was the hardest part, what Peter and Astrid did together was none of her concern and since she wasn't going to act on her feelings she had no right to interfere.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, after all you are technically my boss aren't you?" More giggling escaped from Astrid but Olivia didn't hear anything. Her mind was focused on the wonderful fantasy now playing in her head: Astrid was getting transferred to a small FBI office in Wyoming or perhaps Alaska at the recommendation of her field supervisor…Olivia Dunham. Maybe Peter would be heart broken and no one could console him. Oh, what's this? Is that his good buddy Agent Dunham just stopping by to say hello while wearing that cute black dress she saw at the mall that would her the cleavage of a twenty year old. Maybe she just wants to see how he's doing and offer to take him out for drinks, _'Oh Peter it's okay, hold me closer and I'll fill that gaping hole your big sexy heart. What's that? You're so glad to be rid of her? Me too.'_

"Actually Astrid it's a good thing you brought that up," Olivia said as a feeling of pure evil filled her, "Your six month review is just around the corner."

The End


End file.
